


That Old Promise

by EmpressJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Protective Team, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressJ/pseuds/EmpressJ
Summary: He leans in closer to a still raging Neji, he can see his eyes over his sunglasses, they're filled with a rage that almost paralleled his own directed right at him. "There is more then one way to hurt someone, kill someone."*******A conversation between Neji and Shino after the preliminary fights...
Kudos: 16





	That Old Promise

Neji didn't stick around for Lee's match. Full of rage and some other horrid feelings he had stormed out, Gai-Sensei calling desperately after him. Not desperately enough to leave Lee, he thought to himself. What does he even care, regardless of how much he might promise to love all of them, regardless of his skill, Neji was the one with the ideology that disagrees with all of his achievements - deep down his sensei saw him only as an obstacle for his precious Lee and nothing more. 

He was trying to make himself angrier for some reason, bringing up thoughts like that filled him with rage. He'd return later for instructions on the final tests but he worries the heat in his head wouldn't dissipate in time.

"We told her to forfeit too." a deep voice spoke from behind him. He turned swiftly arms up ready to fight again. He was so worked up he didn't even notice the Aburame boy sneak up behind him.

"What do you want?" Neji sneered, composing himself. The muscle above his right eyebrow twitched in the faintest expression of anger Shino could possibly muster. If he was here to fight him, he must know he doesn't stand a chance otherwise he would have attacked while his back was turned. Likely he was here for other reasons.

"You are one of Hinata's most beloved, yet she fears you almost as much as most fear death." He begins calmly.

"Still, she stood up there and fought you with everything she had. Even after we all told her to quit. After you told her to quit. Not just because of that blonde idiot, but because she had something to prove."

"Why are you still talking? I don't care about her reasons, I warned her I would not hold back" Even after he promised Gai-Sensei he would. "I fought just as I would've with any other opponent," He fought harder then he had in years "I won't give her special treatment just because she's the, talent less, Hyuuga clan heir." He'd never seen her fight so well, if he didn't hate her he might have been proud.

"I'm not good, at understanding people, or relationships. I don't understand the chemistry behind love and friendship, I'm very tired of trying to make sense of it all." The Aburame heir steps forward as Neji began to see through the air of calmness he held around him. "But I know I love my team, I love Hinata."

"I know that her skills in tiajutsu and certainly yours greatly surpass me. But," He leans in closer to a still raging Neji, he can see his eyes over his sunglasses, they're filled with a rage that almost paralleled his own directed right at him. "There is more then one way to hurt someone, kill someone. My bugs could get 16 different toxins in your system before you could say Byakugan, and those are only the gaseous ones."

"If you ever hurt Hinata, ever make her feel even more worthless, ever make her fight for her life against someone she loves and admires, ever again. I'll kill you."

"This is a promise I'm making to you Neji Hyuuga." 

A large boom sounded from the arena, Lee always went all out. The fight was likely soon to end.

"You, should return to the arena your team mate's fight is likely to end soon." The boy echoed his thoughts.

He turned around and began to walk back to the arena. With every step, his rage grew deeper. How dare he? How dare he? It must've been influences like this that changed the resolve of Lady Hinata. How troublesome.

"If you think you can just come here and threaten me-" 

"What? What will you do? Kill me? If I die I have contingencies in place to ensure that you keep our promise. Do whatever you want to me, or try to. I'll die before I let you hurt any member of my team. And even then you wouldn't be able too."

The Aburame were reserved, a quite clan since the wars. These days many became researchers but those who still followed the shinobi way were considered dangerous threats. There had even been rumours about the boy almost being recruited for the Anbu programme years ago. 

It would be wise not to engage, pride be damned. Neji had always strived to be rational even if that fight had proved he was anything but. Still he didn't react when the younger boy turned back heading to the infirmary inside the tower. 

The sounds from Lee's fight grew increasingly more intense. Even if he wanted to, the idea of facing Lee and Gai-sensei sounded rather uncomfortable. He'd wait, and end up thinking and rethinking the words of the boy: "I know I love my team, I love Hinata." 

And as the words replay over and over and his rage began to subdue , a small part of him thinks that it is a good thing that there are people out there who truly, unconditionally love her. And promise to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there 👋  
> I wrote this a while ago and recently thought I might as well start clearing out my drafts. I remebered how Kiba had warned Hinata to withdraw if her aponent was Neji. I imagine he and Shino hadn't expected things to unfold the way they did. I also don't see Shino as the forgiving type at this point in the series. But thats just my take. This is my first published work so I do hope you enjoy. Please be kind and thank you :)


End file.
